This invention relates to puzzles and more particularly to a puzzle forming a cube when assembled.
An object of the present invention is to provide a three dimensional cube puzzle.
Another object is to provide such a puzzle which is educational and entertaining.
A further object of the invention is the provision of such a puzzle which can be used to increase and expand individual and group thinking skills and decision-making experiences.
Still another object is to provide such a puzzle which teaches problem solving skills.
A still further object is to provide such a puzzle which can be used in physical rehabilitation to strengthen fingers that have become weakened or stiff.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages are realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve these and other objects, the present invention provides a puzzle forming a cube when assembled, the puzzle comprising: a plurality of hexahedron blocks, each block defining at least one hole therein which passes completely through the block; a plurality of fastening elements of substantially identical dimensions with respect to each other; and wherein the blocks can be assembled together in a predetermined manner to form a cube with each of the plurality of fastening elements passing through predetermined holes of the blocks.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory but are not restrictive of the invention.